Alvin and the Chipmunks: Final Stand
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: The next story. Tyler will face off against his old friend one last time, even if it means his death. But he will give it his all to protect Alvin and Brittany.
1. Chapter 1 The Utimate Power

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Final Stand

**Hey, this is the next story. The final battle between Tyler and his old friend Megatron. This may be a dark story, so those of you who think they can't handle it, don't read. For everyone else, enjoy.**

Chapter 1 The Utimate Power

On a distant planet in Tyler's unvierse, a group of Decepticons were digging through a cave, throwing rocks as if they were clumps of dirt with Megarton standing close behind them. "Dig faster you fools, I want it found" Megatron yelled.

The Deceptiocns dug as fast as they could, pulling away rocks and dirt, taking away huge chunks of the tunnel as they did. "Master, why have them dig when they can be fighting the autobots. We don't even know what we are looking for" Starscream said standing behind Megatron grobling as always.

Megatron then turned towards Starscream with an angry glare. "Are you questioning my judgement Starscream?" he growled slowly walking towards him. Starscream slowly started to step back, afraid of what Megatron might do.

"Of course not Master, I just thought that they could be doing something more useful than digging through dirt" he said as he leaned back against the cave wall. Megatron then threw his hand at Starscream, his hand wrapping around Starscreams throat and held him against the wall of the cave.

"Let's make this clear Starscream, they are my army, I will have them do whatever I want with out explaining it, is that clear". "I ment no disrespect Master" Starscream said in a terrified tone. "I just thought as you second in command, that I should voice my concerns".

"A second in-command that always retreats away from battle". "I never retreat master" he said in a scared tone. "No, your right Starsream" growled Megarton, "You just advance backwards". He then pulled Starcream away from the wall and tossed him away.

Starscream hit the ground several meters away, as he slowly got up as Megatron went beck to what he was doing. "Lord Megatron" yelled a digging Decpticon, "We found something". Megatron then went up to the dig spot and shoved the Decpticons out of his way.

There infront of him was a disk made of solid gold with symbols on it that matched the symbols that were on him. "At last" Megarton said as he pulled the disk out of the dirt. He held the disk infront of him, it's size the same as his face. "I now possess the ultiamte power of my people".

"A disk" said Starscream in disbelief. "We were digging for a usesless disk made of gold". "No Starscream" Megatron growled. "We found the monri, the disk that keeps a Hunstrak's power stable, without it, we have no powers".

"So why have this, it is not as if we can't just destroy Optimus and the autobots. They are weak and puny" Starscream said as he looked at the disk. "Optimus may seem that way, but one thing I have learned about him over the years is that he is tougher than he seems. He never gives up, he will keep going, no matter the cost".

Then he held the disk above his head, "With this, I can increase my powers beyond imagination, and finally wipe away those primative monkeys and rule the universe". He then turned towards Starscream, "Ready the decepticons, I wish to speak to everyone".

Starscream gave a bow. "As you command Lord Megatron" as he turned and exited the cave. Megatron stared at the disk, looking at the power he held in his hands, then he put it in a storge spot in his back. He turned towards the mouth of the cave, his massive feet clomping against the ground making tiny rocks jump.

He slowly exited the cave to a huge crowd of Decpticons bowing down. "All hail Lord Megatron" the Decepticons yelled. "Rise my army" he yelled out, his voice echoing through the whole crowd. All Decepticons rose to their feet, waiting for what Megatron had to say.

"The time has come" he yelled. "The time where we can finally wipe the universe free of pest and vermin, and have a perfect universe where we will rule". All the Decepticons gave a cheer as Megatron continued.

"We will wipe away the autobots, enslave the infestaion of humans, and take our rightful place as rulers of the universe". The Decepticons cheered again, as Megatron remained standing there. "We launch a full scale assult against Earth, starting with my puny home town, and wipe away Optimus and his pathetic autobots off the face of the planet. Now prepare my legion, victory is near". The decepticons cheered as they all began to prepare for battle.

Megatron remained where he was standing, watching his army prepare. "We had good times togeather Tyler" Megatron said. "This however will be our last play date togeather". He grabed the monri and began to began to put it to uses. The disk began to glow as Megatron felt his powers increase exponentially. ""You are doomed, my old friend" he said.

Ships began to load with Decepticons, all of them battle ready. Soon, Megatron was the last one to board. The hatch closed as the ships began to rise off the ground. The fleet of a dozen ships moved away from the planet, with one destination, Earth.

Megatron went to the command centre, where Starscream was ordering the Decepticons. "Lord Megatron" said Starscream bowing down, "We are on coarse and should arrive in within two hours". "Excellent" Megatron growled, looking out at the view infront of him, with stars flying past and the ships on either side travelling in the same direction.

"The moment I have dreamed about for the last six years is finally happening. I will finally take my rightful place as a god. Everything will bow before me, anything that won't will be destroyed".

Two hours later, the fleet of Decepticons were in orbit around Earth, waiting for their command. "Master" said Starscream from a control panel, "Your army is waiting and ready for you order". Megatron moved over to the the giant window in front of him, looking out over Earth and his fleet.

"Decepticons" he yelled out "Attack". Instantly the ships moved into the atmosphere, hatches opening, a swarm of Decepticon fliers flying out like a swarm of bees and speeding ahead of the ships. "Lord Megatron" said the lead flier, almost looking like a futuristic fighter jet.

"This is Thundercracker, I see several human jets heading straight for us. What are you orders?". Megatron looked out over his view port and yelled out "Destroy them, Thundercracker, don't let a single insect live". "As you command Megatron" said Thundercraker.

Instantly all the fliers broke formation, and went straight for the approaching fighter jets. Every Decepticon flier then launched missles, aimed at the swarm of human fighter jets. The missles exploded right into the formation, destroying some of them, but others managing to escape harm.

A dogfight erupted in the sky as the decepticons ship continued their approach, unaffected by the battle going on around him. "Ready or not Tyler, here I come" said Megatron happily as the ships approahed the shore of Lake Huron, heading right for Port Elgin.

**Please note that Port Elgin is not the town I live in, I'm just using it as a example.**


	2. Chapter 2 No Chance to Say Goodbye

Chapter 2 No Chance to Say Goodbye

Everything was perfect for Alvin. Seven months ago he proposed to Brittany, and there wedding was in about 2 months. He and Brittany decided not to have a big wedding and that they would only invite close friends and family.

For a while now, he had been having trouble deciding who to make his best man. He wanted considered his brothers, but then there was Tyler. He was the ideal choice. Over the past two years, their friendship grew considerably, they had seen and done things that only they could know.

What's more, Alvin considered him like another brother, so did Brittany and everyone else. Tyler was always there, and seemed to solve any problem they had, no matter how small or how big.

Alvin smiled at the memoires as he exited his room and went into the living room. He was home alone. Everyone had gone out shopping, but he decided to remain behind to have a little time to himself before he and Brittany tied the knot.

Alvin hopped onto the couch as he turned on the tv and began to flip through the channels. "Out of all the channels Dave has, there is nothing good on" he said as he turned the tv to video and turned on the 360 console under the tv.

Alvin put in Guitar Hero and grabed the Chipmunk sized guitar in front. The menu screen came on as he began flipped through the songs, thinking what would be a good one to play. Then he found it, TNT by ACDC. Alvin selected the song and prepared for the song to start.

Notes began to run through the screen as Alvin quickly pressed the buttons on his guitar to the music.

Just then, loud thumps erupted from the front door. Alvin turned to the front door as fire appeared on his hands, readying himself, not knowing what was on the other side. Then he heard a familiar voice on the otherside. "Alvin, let me in".

Alvin instantly reconized Tyler's voice, he smiled as he waved his hands, making the front door open. Alvin set the guitar down and looked back up, almost jumping at what he saw. There Tyler stood, looking beaten and bruised.

Blood ran down the side of his face and head, his clothes were ripped revealing cuts underneath. He held his left arm in pain, Alvin could see blood running down the arm, with it dripping off his finger tips like a rain shower.

"My gosh Tyler" Alvin said in shock as he jumped up to the back rest of the couch so he was closer to Tyler. "What happened?". Alvin could see Tyler's injuries slowly disappear, taking longer than usual as Tyler moved closer to the couch.

"Megatron is back, he found the Monri" he said as the last of the injuries healed. "He did" Alvin said in disbelief. "But it was lost a millenia ago, never seen again". "Well, Megatron found it" said Tyler as he sat down on the couch. "His powers grew incredibly. He attacked my home town first, and his army is slowly spreading. All of my worlds military powers are engaging the decepticons, but they are being slaughtered".

He then looked at Alvin, giving a pleading look, "I need you to come with me and draw the line before their progress gets to far. Their control already spreads to a 200 km radius from the town".

Alvin gave himself a moment for everything to sink in, then he looked right at Tyler. "Just give me a while to tell my family and let them know what is going on" he said. Tyler just shook his head, "Alvin, if we wait, it may be to late, I would never ask you to do this, but the situation is dier. We need to act now, I can't do it alone, even with my autobots. But I promise you, I will protect you so you can marry Brittany".

Alvin didn't want to leave without telling everyone, but he knew Tyler was right, if they didn't act now, Megatron might win. Alvin sighed and turned back to Tyler, "Give me two minutes" he said quietly. Tyler gave a small nod as he disappeared into a bright flash of light.

Alvin then darted to his room as fast as he could. He reached into his dresser and grabed a digital camera. He then quickly ran back into the living room and set the camera on the table. He opened the camera and pressed record, and spoke for a minute.

After he was done, he placed a note on the camera that read "Watch me". Alvin took a deep breath, not wanting to leave his family. He then disappeared into a flash of light, going to aid Tyler.

An hour later, everyone walked into the house, all laughing as they placed the groceries at the front. "Alvin" yelled Dave, "come and give us a hand". Everyone waited, but Alvin didn't come. "Where is he?" growled Simon, "if he is trying to get out of doing groceries, I'm going to kill him".

Dave and Claire went to his room to see if he was sleeping while the chipmunks went into the living room to check. Dave left the room with Claire as they walked back into the living room. "Any sign of him?" said Dave as he continued to look around.

"Nothing" replied Brittany, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Do you think Alvin is okay" said Theodore said nervously. "I'm sure he's fine honey" said Eleanor as he put her hands on Theodore's shoulder.

Then Jeanette noticed the camerea on the table, "What's that?" she said as she walked up to the camera. Jeanette fiddled with her glasses as she read the note. "Watch me" she said looking at everyone confused.

Dave picked up the camera and hook it up to the tv. After activating the memory, a image came up on the screen with Alvin stepping away from the camera. "Hey eveyone" he said with a small chuckle. Everyone looked at each other confused as Alvin continued.

"I wish I had time to say goodbye in person, but something terrible just happened. Megatron found a ancient source of power and is using it to take over Tyler's Earth. I had to leave as soon as I could, because the situation is grave, people are being killed right now and me and Tyler are the only ones who can stop it. Don't worry though, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Don't worry Brittany, I will return to marry you, I promise. Bye eveyone".

The screen then went black, as everyone stared at the screen, frozen. "We have to get to Alvin" Brittany finally said, breaking the silence. "Are you crazy" Simon said, "didn't you hear Alvin. Megatron's powers grew, that means a lot more Decepticons, and a lot more danger. And you heard him, he said he will be fine".

"Didn't you hear what he also said" Brittany fired back. "He said the situation is grave, which means he's hiding how serious this is. He was there for me and all of you, we should be there for him". "Brittany" said Jeanette putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"I know you want to be there for Alvin incase anything should happen, but we have no way of getting to Tyler's universe, we don't have any powers". Brittany glared at her sister, then it hit her. She was right, they had no way of getting to Tyler's universe, they were suck here, with no way of knowing what was happening.

"There must be some way we can" Brittany said quietly. Brittany then sat down as tears started to form in her eyes. Everyone remained silent,, but they were interuped by a breeze that was starting to build in the room.

"Dave" said Claire turning to him, "did you open a winow?". Dave looked around the room, "No, I have no idea where that breeze is coming from". Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the wind.

The speed began to pick up, soon, things in the room started get knocked over as it grew and grew. Everyone struggled to stay standing as the wind pounded against them. Just then, a white flash appeared in the far corner of the room.

It appeared and disappeared, after about 10 flashes, it finally formed a white looking vortex. "What is that thing?" Theodore said as he huged Eleanor in fear. "It looks like some sort of portal" Simon said as he adjusted his glasses.

Brittany then jumped up, "I bet Alvin is through that portal". Brittany then ran at the vortex and jumped in, disappearing as soon as she entered. "Brittany" yelled Dave, as he and Claire ran into the vortex with the chipmunks following close behind.

As soon as they all entered, the vortex began to flash, then it suddenly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 New World, New War

Chapter 3 New World, New War

Everyone laid unconscious on a patch of grass. The shock of the travelling through the vortex was to much. They all slowly began to wake up, and began to slowly sit up and held their heads. "Brittany" Dave said angrily turning to her, "what were you thinking jumping into that thing, you don't even know where it took us".

Before Brittany could say a word, Simon but in. "I think in Brittany's case, it took us to the right place". Everyone looked at Simon, and saw him staring straight a head, his eyes wide with horror. Everyone looked where he was staring and gasped at the sight they saw.

There a mile away was a city, it's buildings either partly collapsed or on fire with a thick cloud of smoke covering them. A roar filled the sky as everyone looked up in time to see a group of fighter jets flying past at high speed heading towards the setting sun, followed by wave after wave of aircraft.

Dave looked around and saw they were resting in a field next to a small road. Everyone kept looking up at the display of fighter jets flying by, but Dave quickly ran over to a abandon and beaten car at the side of the road and reached in.

"What are you looking for Dave?" said Claire as everyone looked away from the sky towards Dave. Dave then pulled out a small duffle bag and walked over to the chipmunks. "Something to hide the kids in, Tyler told me there are no talking chipmunks in his universe".

Dave then held the bag open infront of them, "You guys might want to quickly get in". The chipmunks looked at Dave confused, then they turned and looked down the road and saw why. Not to far down, a line of refugees came slowly walking towards them, their clothes dirty and battered.

Their faces were covered with dirt and mud. All of them were silently crying or walking around aimlessly. Without hesitating, eveyone jumped in before they were seen.

Dave slung the bag over his shoulders as he and Claire went up to the refugees to find some answers. But every person they asked where they were just blankly stared at them and continued. Dave and Claire continued down the road against the flow of refugees with the chipmunks peaking out the zipper.

People didn't even bother looking up, they all just moved away from Dave and Claire before they even came close. Up ahead, they heard distant shouting of several people. Looking past the refugees, they saw a tank parked on the side of the road, with soldiers standing next to it holding their weapons, urging people to keep moving.

Dave gave Claire a galance, wondering if they should ask. Dave teh gave a shruge as he approached the troops by the tank. When one of the soldiers saw Dave, he pointed down the road. "Keep following the road sir, it will get you to saftey".

Dave just shook his head, "No, I just want to ask you if you know where we are?". The soldier looked at Dave as if he was answering a stupid question, then he replied, "Your in Kitchener Ontario sir, now keep moving" he said as he lightly pushed Dave in the direction he wanted him to go.

Dave remained where he was though as he crossed his arms, "We are also looking for somebody, who might be in Port Elgin." The soldier gave Dave a blank stare as he continued pointing down the road, "That is not where you want to be right now sir, you might as well accept the facts and keep moving".

Dave just shook his head "You don't understand, the person we are looking for is Optimus Prime, have you seen him?". The soldiers eyes widened as he grabed Dave by the arm and pulled him around to the otherside of the tank.

"How do you know Optimus?" he said sternly. "That is a long story, but we are looking for him because my son is with him, do you know where he is?".

The soldier just shook his head, "If my superiors know, they ain't telling me, but the last I heard, he had engadged a bunch of tin cans about 90 clicks from here. After that, nothing". Dave looked down at Brittany who was peaking out of the bag and knew that she had a point, he also wanted to be there for his son, he looked at the soldier and took a deep breath.

"We are going to be heading that way, is there anything you can tell me?". The soldier stared at Dave as if he were crazy, even Dave thought that, going straight to where the Decepticons were. After a moment of silence, the soldier took a deep breath.

"Listen, I ain't going to stop you, what I can tell you is that we have all of the worlds military here fighting these tin cans, and they are still advancing. If you continue to follow this road, it will take you to Prime's last location".

The soldier then reached out and shook Dave's hand, "Good luck". "Thanks" said Dave. He then headed off down the road with Claire following beside him as the cluster of refugees then began to deminish. "I suppose you are as willing to find Alvin as Brittany is" said Claire looking down at Brittany.

"He's my son" said Dave, "I have to be there for him".

The day slowly turned to night, but Dave and Claire continued their walk down the road. After a few hours of walking, they found a abandoned car on the side of the road. With their feet aching, Dave and Claire climbed in. Dave looked at the ignition and saw the key still in place.

The chipmunks hopped onto the dash board as Dave turned the key and started the vehicle. He slowly pulled the car off the curb and continued down the dark road. They were all tired, but afraid to fall asleep.

The one thing that kept Brittany wide awake was her determination to find Alvin. The scenery all seemed the same, field, forest, then field. They kept their eyes sharp though, fearing a Decepticon may jump out at any moment.

After a half hour of driving, the cars dials suddenly went dead and the car stopped working. The car gently rolled to a stop as Dave tried to turn the key, but not a sound was made.

"Look" said Simon pointing in the distance. Everyone looked and saw a line of refugees walking along bottom of a hill. Everyone stepped out of the car and saw just past the hill, a gental glow of fire with quick bright flashes like lightning with the sounds of distant explotions coming from it.

They stood there, watching the distant fire as a line of military jeeps and tanks drove past them and went straight for the crest of the hill. Without warning, Brittany ran out of the car, and went running to the hill. "Brittany, get back here" yelled Dave.

Suddenly the air roared as a missle flew over their heads. Everyone looked back to see a group of fighter jets fly over head, launching their missles towards the distant glow of fire. Dave went running for Brittany as Claire grabed the duffle bag with the chipmunks already inside and followed.

By the time Dave caught up to Brittany and grabed her, he was already a few feet away from the tanks which were firing constantly. "What do you think you are doing Brittany" yelled Dave, holding Brittany tight enough that she couldn't wiggle lose.

"Alvin might be here, I have to find him" she screamed as she struggled to get free. Claire came up behind Dave, before Dave could say another word, he heard two soldiers yelling a few feet away. "Attackes on target, but target is still advancing" the soldier yelled over the firing.

The second soldier then yelled into a telephone, "Attacks inaffective, increase rate of fire, repeat, increase rate of fire. We have to give time for the refugees to escape". Every tank that was on that hill began to fire more quickly. Shells and artillary fireing every direction, towards the distant glow of fire. "How many Decepticons are there" said Dave over the noise.

Everyone then looked up as a group of miltiary helicopters flew over head. They seemed to hover above them for a moment, then all of them fired their missles, so many that it almost formed a wall. Then, they heard a deep, evil sounding laugh coming from the otherside of the hill that made Dave and everyone elses face turn white.

"I will grind you all to dust. You can't hope to defeat Trypticon". Dave looked back to see the near by refugees starting to run in fear. Dave looked at Claire, then his kids, "I think we should run as well". The tanks started to move forward towards the source of the voice as Dave and Claire began to run down the hill.

Then they heard what sounded like a giant weapon charging up. Everyone looked back in time to see explotions as tanks and jeep went flying into the air like they were tin cans.

Dave and Claire ran into the car as everyone took their seats. Dave kept turning the ignition, hopping to get the engine to start, but no luck. Dave kept his eyes on the guages as he turned the key again and again, but nothing happened.

The chipmunks jumped to the windsheild, their eyes wide. Claire looked straight ahead and almost froze, with her left hand, she taped Dave in the arm. "What?" Said Dave as he looked up, as soon as he did, he froze as well. There straight ahead, was the biggest Decepticon they had ever seen.

It wasn't even close to the hill, but they could see it's feet. It's one foot covered the size of about a city block. Decepticon symbols covered it's body. It had a giant tail that raised past its head. It's head looked almost like a dinosuar, one of it's teeth was the size of Optimus alone. (Click the links on my profile page to see two photos. Link 1 will show what it looks like, and Link 2 will show how big it is compared to a transfomer)

"Yes run you puny ants" it yelled, as rockets launched from it's body, laying waste to anything it hit. Then the Decepticon turned and almost seemed to be looking right at their car. It gave a deep laughed as it opened his mouth, a bright purple light began to grow, as they heard the same charging sound they heard a minute ago.

Everyone held each other, fearing this was it. Then two bright red balls of energy flew through the air, hitting Trypticon. He fell back, his giant lazer firing as he fell back, shoting into the air, missing Dave and his family.

Everyone got out of the car and looked in the direction they saw the shots come from. There they saw a giant ship heading towards Trypticon, it's size the same as the giant Decepticon. (Click Link 3 to see a photo)

Missles launched from the ship, hitting Trypticon, causing it to roar in pain. The giant Decepticon stood up and charged it's giant lazer again. A bright hot purple beam of energy shot of it's mouth heading straight for the ship. The ship turned to dodge, but the beam struck it's side, causing it to spin.

Everyone gasped in horror, thinking that their only defense from the giant Decepticon was gone. Suddenly, the ship seemed to fly upward, it's shape changing. Everyone watched in amazement when they saw a giant transformer standing there, the autobot symbol in the middle of it's chest. (Click Link 4)

"Omega, engaging Trypticon" the giant autobot spoke out. The autobot rasied it's right arm as a ball of energy formed in it's massive claw. Turrets on the autobots body fired at Trypticon as all the energy in the ball unleashed right at it. The beam threw Trypticon to the ground causing the whole area to shake.

Trypticon growled as he got on all fours, as giant turrets on his shoulders aimed right at the autobot. The autobot went towards Trypticon, his giant feet making loud thuds and everything that wasn't planted in the ground bounce.

Everyone watched as the autobot grabed the Decepticons arms, throwing them upward, evading the attack. The autobots left then arm swong around as it ramed straight into the Decepticons abdomen. Trypticon growled in pain as missles and energy attacks erupted from the arm.

The Decpticon fell to the ground, even though Dave and everyone were several hundred meters away, the force of the fall made them jump five feet into the air. They landed back onto the ground and looked back were the battle was taking place.

Everyone watched as the giant Decepticon stood back up, holding it's abdomen that had bright blue liquid pouring out. The Deceptcon turned towards the autobot and growled angily. "You haven't seen the last of me autobot, I will grind you to dust for this". A jet pack on it's back fired up as he flew into the air.

The air seemed to roar as it flew higher and high into the air until it finaly disappeared into the night sky. The autobot remain where it was standing, then it spoke out. "Omega, begining repaires". Everyone slowly walked towards the still autobot, it's size amazing them.

"Do you think we should talk to it?" Dave said nervously. "It's a autobot" Brittany said still looking towards the giant transformer, "It won't hurt us, they never hurt life". Brittany took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Excuse me".

The autobot then jerked as it turned towards them. "Omega, detecting audio trace. Identifying". Then began to walk towards them, his feet hitting the ground, making every object near by bounce into the air.

The giant autobot then got on his fours, his giant head right infront of them. His head was massive, the size of a small sky scraper. "Trace, detected" it said, his voice making the air seem to vibrate. Everyone was shaking at the giant autobot infront of them.

"Hi" said Dave nervously, "What's your name" as he gripped Claire's hand tightly. "Identity, Omega Supreme. Allegance, Autobots" it bellowed. Brittany then step foreward, as the giant autobot adusted it's head to look at Brittany. "Do you know where Optimus Prime is?" she said, looking up at the towering face infront of her.

"Optimus Prime, AKA Tyler Pauwel, leader, location known". Brittany looked back at everyone at everyone with a smile, thinking soon that she would be reunited with Alvin. "Can you take us to him?" she said looking back at Omega.

"Location classified, request denied" said Omega as it stood up. It bulking body slowly turning as it walked away. "Wait" yelled Brittany, nt wanting to give up. "You are a autobot, you are ment to help all forms of life" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Omega then stopped in it's tracks and slowly turned back.

"You can probably tell we are not from here. Alvin is my soon to be husband, if you can't help us, we might not see him again". Brittany then looked down as tears ran down her face. She looked back at Omega, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please, help us, so we can be with him again". The giant autobot was silent, then it's loud voice echoed. "Reanalyzing request", it remained still for a moment, then it fully turned toward them, "Request granted". Brittany jumped for joy as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Omega flew up into the air, as he transformed back into his ship form. The wind roared around them as Omega set himself down near by, opening a hatch on his body. Everyone ran up the ramp and climbed in. The hatch closed behind them as they entered what seemed like a huge control room.

On a monitor near the front, they could see that Omega was lifting into the air. Once it was high enough, it then flew throught the air, speeding away from the scence of the battle, as everyone sat down and waited to be reunited with Alvin, hoping that he was fine.


	4. Chapter 4 Togeather Again

Chapter 4 Togeather Again

The chipmunks as well as Dave and Claire all were leaning against a cold metal wall, sound asleep. None of them had slept in in almost 20 hours. They were in deep sleep when all of a sudden, Omega shuddered, making everyone wake up with a start.

"What going on?" Theodore said, sounding scared. Suddenly Omega's hatched opened, bringing in a bright light. Everyone slowly and cautiously got up and moved towards the hatch and peered out. They all gave a sigh of relief as they saw hundreds of military vehicles with military personel walking everywhere, mixed with hundreds of autobots.

Everyone slowly walked down the ramp, seeing that they were in a huge cavern filled with lights. The cavern was cold and damp, it felt like they were deep underground. They almost reached the bottom when they heard a voice yell out.

"Omega, what are you doing back, you weren't supposed to return for another day". They looked towards the source and saw Iron Hide standing there, staring at Omega in confusion.

"Iron Hide" said Brittany, looking toward the autobot that stood a dozen meters away. Iron hide looked to the sound of the voice and almost jumped when he saw them. "How did you guys get here?" Iron Hide said in disbelief.

"We have no idea ourselves" said Dave walking up to Iron Hide. "Do you know where Tyler and my son are?". Iron Hide was silent for a moment, then he kneeled down, "Yes, I can take you to them, but you can't do or touch anything until I say it is okay".

Everyone nodded as Iron Hide stood back up. "Then follow me" he said. He turned around and began to walk with everyone following close behind. His feet clomped against the ground with the sound of metal scrapping against concret. Iron Hide approached a large building that was built into the cavern wall and opened the giant door.

He walked in as he held the door open, allowing everyone to walk in.

They all stared in amazment at what they saw. They were in a huge military command centre filled with hundreds of people. The room was circular with four wide paths leading to a platform in the middle, and next to each path was a drop that was filled with computers and people.

TV monitors lined the walls everywhere, giving up to date information. Everyone looked to the centre of the room and saw Tyler up a head in his robot form, with the same jet attachments he had on him that was given to him in Eygpt.

He was kneeling down infront of what looked like a high ranking military commander talking. Then they notice next to Tyler was another transformer. This one shared characteristics similar to Tyler, but seemed more bulkier. (Click Link 5 on my profile page)

They remained where they were, watching what seemed like a heated discussion between Tyler and the military officer. They listened carefully and could hear the words that were being exchanged. "There is no need to rush this Prime. We will beat those toasters eventually".

"The longer we wait, the longer Megatron has to build his forces. You may be able to condone widespread casulaties of your forces, but I can not. They are just people, brothers, fathers, sisters, mothers. They have lives, and families that need them".

"Then do the world a favour, act now, or never. We will then fight those toasters alone without you". The commander then stormed off and went for an exit on the far side of the room. Tyler then turned towards the unknown transformer as they seemed to talk for a moment, then the transformer began to walk towards them as Tyler turned away.

As soon as he saw Brittany and everyone else, he froze. After a moment, he started to slowly walk toward them. All of them not knowing what this transformer was doing. The autobot then kneeled down infront of them and spoke.

"Brittany" the autobot said, sounding like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brittany walked right up and looked right into the Autobots eyes, "Alvin" she said, realizing who was standing before them.

Brittany could not see a mouth, but she thought that she could tell he was smiling. Alvin's body began to glow as he returned to his original size and form. As soon as he was back to normal, he gave everyone a nervous smile as he rubbed his neck. "Hey everyone".

Brittany just stared at Alvin, then she suddenly ran at him almost knocking him to the ground as she hugged him in a tight embrace. Alvin held her tightly, gently rubbing her back. After a moment, they pulled away, and Brittany slaped Alvin on the arm. "How could you just leave us" she said with venom, staring coldly into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin was about to open his mouth when another voice but in. "Do not blame Alvin, Brittany" said Tyler as he approached, the ground shaking after each foot step from the extra mass he was carrying. "The situation was serious, Alvin wanted to wait, but I had to force him. It is something I am not proud of, but it had to be done. And because of his help, we helped slow down the Decepticon advance" he said as he kneeled down infront of everyone.

"But the question remains, how did you get to my universe". Alvin then turned back to his family, realizing that they shouldn't be here. "Didn't you two open a portal to get us here" said Jeanette looking at both Alvin and Tyler.

Both of them shook their heads. "Questions to be solved at a later time" said Tyler as he stood back up. "Now we don't have the time". "What's going on Tyler?" said Simon looking up at him. "All we know is that Megatron found a new source of power and that is it".

Tyler then turned back to them and spoke quietly. "You have to be careful at what you say. My true name is not known, if you go to a private room I have for my autobots, me and Alvin will come and talk to you about what is happening".

Everyone looked at each other as Alvin gave Brittany a quick kiss and changed back to his original form. Tyler then extended his hand, revealing a tablet resting on it. "Take this, it is a map for the base, it will show you a way to the room".

Dave reached and grabed the tablet and looked over the image being displayed. "We will be there soon" said Alvin, his voice deep with and electronic tone behind it. Everyone gave a small nod as they turned to exit the command centre.

They were scared, and tired, but they all felt relieved they finally found Alvin. After about 15 minutes of wondering the huge facility, they finally found the room and opened the giant doors and walked in. The room was empty, with a few high tech computers ment for autobots.

To the right, they saw human sized doors and walked in. There in the smaller rooms, were beds with the sheets neatly tucked in. Without saying a word, everyone jumped onto a bed, falling a sleep almost instanly as their heads hit the matress.


	5. Chapter 5 Tyler's Gamble

Chapter 5 The Time to Act Approaches

**Since this is a short chapter, I will be releasing the next one right after I post this one.**

Everyone layed asleep on the matress, the first real sleep they had in almost two days. Tyler walked into the autobots room in his human form with Alvin sitting on his shoulder. They glanced around the room, not seeing any of them in the room.

Alvin tapped the side of Tyler's head and pointed towards the closed doors on the side of the room. Tyler walked towards the doors, his feet echoing at each step as his soles taped agianst the concrete floors. He slowly turned the handle, opened the door and peered in.

There, they saw everyone asleep, laying down at any spots they could take. Tyler gently closed the door and turned his head to Alvin. "I think we should let them sleep" Tyler said quietly. "But we are going to be leaving soon, we should talk to them before we head out" said Alvin.

Tyler gave a small sigh as he opened the door again and walked into the room. He stood at the end of one of the bed and gently spoke out, "Everyone, we need to talk". Everyone groaned as they slowly began to wake, their eyes still heavy as they a looked towards Tyler and Alvin.

"Couldn't you have given us a few extra hours" Claire as she rubbed her eyes. Tyler just shook his head, "There is no time" Alvin said as Tyler grabed him and set him down on a near by table. "What do you mean?" said Eleanor as she walked to the end of her bed. Alvin looked towards Tyler where he gave a small nod.

"Me and Tyler are going to be leaving soon" said Alvin quietly.

"Where?" said Brittany, jumping right up to Alvin. "Port Elgin" said Tyler as he sat down on a chair next to the table. "Isn't that where Megatron is supposed to be?" said Jeanette. Tyler gave a small nod.

"The coalition of military powers can't hold the Decpticons forever. We have to destroy the source of all this if my Earth is going to win" he said looking down. "What was that source of power Megatron found" said Simon as he joined Jeanette.

"The monri" Tyler said quietly. "It was an artifact that was said to keep a Hunstrak's powers stable, like a neutralizing force in the universe. Without, a Hunstrak can't keep his powers and will lose them. The powers may be a copy of a Prime's powers, but anything that is coppied can be unstable".

"Wait" said Brittany, "if you are going to destroy the source of Megatron's powers, then that would mean Alvin would lose his". Everyone turned to Alvin who had his hands tucked into his pockets. "A small price to pay" Alvin said quietly. Tyler then stood up.

"Everyone of my autobots will be in this battle, and the Decepticons will surely redeploy to attack us. This will make it hard to achieve our goal, but it will weaken their lines, allowing the military force to hopefully punch through and take the town".

Tyler remained silent for a moment, then he looked at everyone. "This is going to be a one way trip. I will fight, until the monri is destroyed, and my old friend Jordan is rendured human once again, or die trying". Everyone stared at Tyler, realizing that Tyler was going to go to extremes to have the monri destroyed, maybe even if it ment death. "That's suicide" Theodore said as he grabed Eleanor's paw. "If it saves my planet and the universe, it will be worth it" Tyler said, "if not, I'm no worse off".

Brittany then took a step foreward, "I'm going with you" she said right at Tyler. Tyler and Alvin's eyes widened in disbelief, then Tyler shook his head slowly. "Absolutly not, it is out of the question". Alvin grabed Brittany's paws and held them tightly, "Brittany, it's to dangerous, there are going to be many Decepticons, we won't be able to fully protect you".

Brittany just shook her head, "I'm not asking, I want to be there with you Alvin. If anything should happen, I want to be there with you, no matter what". Then to Alvin and Tyler's surprise, everyone began to stand, each one of them saying they wanted to go as well.

Tyler looked at everyone, he didn't want to put them into harms way, but after two years, he knew how stubborn they could all be. Tyler looked towards Alvin then back to everyone else. "You realize if you guys come, their is no promise we can protect you".

"We know the risk" said Brittany as she held Alvin's paws. "In that case" said Tyler as he went for the door, "we head off in two hours, get yourselves ready. I'll leave you all alone so that you can spend some time togeather".

Tyler then walked out of the room, leaving Alvin alone with his family. "Everything will be fine" Alvin said looking at his family with a smile breaking through the corner of his mouth. "I hope your right son" said Dave as he gently hugged Claire.


	6. Chapter 6 One Will Stand, One Will Fall

Chapter 6 One Will Stand, One Will Fall

The launch area was filled with Autobots armed to the teeth, ready for their last battle with the Decepticons. Omega Supreme was already in his ship form, as autobots piled into him. Tyler stood next to Alvin, each of them in their robotic forms, with Tyler having the jet attachments still on him.

Dave and Claire stood next to them, with chipmunks standing close by. "Remember guys" said Tyler looking down at them, "Stay close to either me or Alvin, that will be your best chance". Everyone gave a nod as Tyler gestured toward Omega. "Climb in then, and see you on the other side".

Alvin then bent down and extended his hand. Everyone climbed on as Alvin placed them all on his shoulder. He then climbed up the ramp and into Omega, while the autobot fliers remain outside with Tyler as they all transformed into their jet forms.

Rockets and jet engines fired up as they lifted off the ground and flew down the long tunnel towards the exit. Omega then lifted off the ground in close persuit. Everything inside Omega was silent, as Dave and everyone else remained on Alvin's shoulder as he manuvered throught the mass of Autobots to the montor at the front.

"Alvin" Brittany said quietly, "is Tyler sure there is no other way to destroy Megatron. Your going to be losing your powers because of this". "He is" Alvin replied quietly, "Megatron's powers are near the point where he is almost invincible, it is the only way".

Alvin remained silent for a moment, then he spoke again, "Everything will be fine, I still plan to marry you Brittany". Brittany gently stroked her paw against his massive head. "Your right you will. Your not getting out of marrying me so easily".

Then Tyler's voice rang out, "All auotbots, prepare to engage". Everyone looked towards the monitor to see a shore line approaching, and just above it, a swarm of Decepticon fliers. All Autobots instantly armed themselves, ready for the battle.

Everyone could see the fliers turning towards them, getting ready to attack. "Omega, give it everything you've got" Tyler's voice yelled out. They heard the sound of a giant wepon charging, then a bright beam of hot energy shot out right into the swarm of fliers, vaporizing most of them. "Wepons free" yelled Tyler. Everyone could see Tyler fly ahead with the autobots fliers close behind. Tyler shot at every Decepticon flier as he flew through the mass.

Missles shot out, picking off the remaining fliers while other fliers transformed in mid air, doing melee attacks against the other fliers. Both autobot and Decepticon fliers fell to the ground dead as the air battle onfolded over the lake.

"So much for the easy part" said Alvin. The shore line became land with ruined buildings and farm land. Omega hovered above it all as a hatch in the room opened. "Hold on" said Alvin as he and other Autobots jumped down to the ground, instantly arming themselves.

As soon as they did, they were met with a swarm of Decepticon soldiers running towards them. It was like two cars hitting each other as the two factions clashed. The sound of metal contact rang through the air as explotions and gun fire errupted.

Alvin quickly set his family down and got back up in time time to shot a Decepticon that was about to take him out. A axe deployed out Alvins right hand while his left turned into a gun. He ran towards the swam of Decepticons, taking out nearby ones with his axe while shoting at others that were further away.

Everyone stayed as close to Alvin as they could, watching the chaos unfolding around them. Watching both Decepticons and Autobots fall to the ground dead. They jumped place to place, trying to avoid the falling bodies and massive feet falling around them.

Explotions rocked the air, as they heard both sides curse at each other in a alien language. They looked up and could see even Omega had it's hands full. It was flying around the sky, with the giant Deceptiicon Trypticon attacking, getting it's revenge for the humiliation it suffered.

Omega seemed to stall for a moment in the air, and that gave Trypticon enough time to ram into him as they crashed down to the lake. They could hear a loud crash as a explotion appeared in the out over the lake.

They looked back down to the battle they were in the middle of, and turned white when they saw they lost track of Alvin. They ran around, trying to find him again before it was to late. They were suddenly knocked to the ground as two giant feet appeared infront of them.

They slowly looked up to see the bright red eyes of a Decepticon staring back at them. The Decepticon raised it's gun, aiming it right at them. They all held each other, thinking this was it. Before the Decepticon fired, a giant red and blue blur ran past them and into the Decepticon.

Relief shot though them as they saw Alvin tumble to the ground with the Decepticon in a all out brawl. Alvin punched the Decepticon as hard as he could, making bits of metal fly everywhere. After about ten hits the Decepticons eyes grew dim as Alvin got back up and turned to his family.

"Is anyone hurt?" he yelled out. They all shook their heads as Alvin came up closer to check on them. Suddenly Alvin screamed in pain as what appeared to be a sword impaled through his lower abdomen.

They all screamed in terror when they saw the same Decepticon Alvin was just took down was back on his feet and attacked him from behind.

Alvin swong around and bashed the Decepticon square in the face with his arm. The Decepticon fell to the ground as Alvin deployed a gun from his hand and finished the Decepitcon off with a shot to the head.

Alvin then grabed the sword that was still in his abdomen and pulled it out, screaming in pain as he did it. Blue liquid leaked out of his body as he collapsed to his knees in pain. "Alvin" yelled Brittany as everyone went running towards him.

The batlle was starting to get quiet as less and less Autobots and Decepticons remained standing to fight, those that were still in the fight were moving farther and farther away. Alvin remained on all fours, holding his abdomen as the blue liquid continued to seep out.

Suddenly, he began to glow as he turned back to his chimpunk self, still holding his side in pain. "Alvin, are you alright" said Brittany as she slowly wrapped her arm around Alvin to help him to his feet. "I'm fine" he said as he winced in pain. Everyone heard the sound of a jet approaching, as they turned and saw Tyler flying towards them, landing with a thud.

He was covered in burn marks and many parts of him seemed dented, scratched and damaged. Tyler approached them and kneeled down close to everyone. "Alvin, I think your battle is over". Winching in pain, Alvin stood up, "I can still fight Tyler".

Then he fell back down onto his knees as his eyes rolled to the back of his head . "Listen to Tyler Alvin" said Dave as he gently picked up his son and held him in his hands.

"This is now between me and Megatron" Tyler said as he stood back up. He then began to walk into the center of the town with everyone following. After a few minutes of walking and taking out the odd Decepticon, they saw a school down the road, with several big Decepticons surrounding it.

Tyler instantly kneeled down behind a house to prevent himself from being seen. "Why is that school so important?" said Jeannette as she peeked around the corner. "There are hostages in there, mostly school children. My old friend Jordan knows that as long as he has them, the military won't risk destroying this town with children still here. He has some of his most powerful Decepticons guarding it. If I take them all out, it will draw Megatron out, and I can end this all".

"Are you crazy" said Alvin almost yelling as he laid in Dave's hands. "There is no way you can defeat all those Decepticons. They will rip you to shreads". Tyler stood up and looked down at everyone, "A chance I have to take".

Before anyone could protest, Tyler jumped out from behind the house and charged towards the group of Decepticons that were already starting to react. Tyler went right for the closest one, deploying his sword and slicing it right through it. It instantly fell to the ground dead, just as bullets and missles barraged Tyler.

Struggling to stay standing from all the impacts, Tyler grabed the dead Decepticon at his feet and raised him up like a sheild. His right hand then turned into a gun as he picked off the Decepticons infront of him, all of them falling to the ground dead or badly damaged.

Everyone gasped in horror as another Decepticon came up behind Tyler and began to throw it's fists and stab at him with a sword on it's arm. Tyler swong the dead Decepticon towards the attacking one, causing it to lose it's balance.

The decepticon fell to the ground as it struggled to push it's dead commard off him, but before it could get back up, Tyler jumped on top of it, and drove his sword through the decepticons chest. Everyone saw two Decepticons remaining, as Tyler jumped into the air and fired his jet engines, sending him into the air.

Tyler hovered over the two decepticons, shooting with everything he had. One Decepticon fell to the ground from the fire, but the other continued shoting, hitting one of Tyler's engines, causing him to spirl down.

He had had enough control though that he landed right on top of the Decepticon that was shoting him, taking it out.

Everyone looked towards the second one and saw it transforming into a massive tank, with the barrel aiming towards Tyler who's back was still turned. "Watch out" they all screamed as loud as they could.

Tyler turned to see the gun barrel aimed right at him. He instantly reached down and grabed the Decepticon at his feet and through him into the gun barrel as hard as he could. As soon as he did, the decepticon fired, causing a explotion that ripped the two Decepticons apart and sending Tyler flying though the air and landing right into a near by house.

Everyone gasped in fear as they all ran towards Tyler as he slowly pulled himself out of the rubble. Everyone almost froze as they saw how badly Tyler was injured. Blue liquid seeped out of several areas on his body, pieces were falling off or were hanging on by a thread.

Parts were dented and scratched, covered in burn marks. Everyone stood a few meters away from Tyler as he got back up. "He can't take much more of this" Alvin said as he looked at his family. Tyler straightened himself and took two steps. Just as he did, a missile screamed through the air right towards him, hitting him square on the chest, sending him back to the ground.

A huge round circular burn mark covered his chest as he slowly turn to his side. Tyler groaned in pain as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. They all looked towards the source of the missile and saw a f-22 fighter jet covered in weird tattoos flying towards them.

Just before it reached them, it transformed, reveiling the form of Starscream as he landed a short ditance from Tyler. "It's a shame all my fallen commrads had a chance at you" Starscream said as he aimed his rocket launcher at Tyler, "I always heard that Primes were excellent fighters".

Tyler's jet engines suddenly spun around aiming right at Starscream, firing two balls of energy at him. It hit Starscream in the shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground as he let out a yelp of surprise.

Tyler stood back up, groaning in pain as his engines charged up again to fire another shot, but before they could, they seemed to shut down. "Warning" said a computerized voice coming from Tyler, "power failing".

Tyler clenched his fist in fraustraion as Starscream stood back up. "So" he said aiming his launcher back at Tyler, "what's a Prime without his powers?". Tyler slowly raised his head and looked right at Starcream, "A Prime still".

He then jumped forward, bringing his fist right down at Starscream with the sound of crunching metal. Before Starscream could recover, Tyler ramed his sword right into his abdomen. Then with all his strength, he threw Starscream over his head and tossed him as hard as he could.

Starscream hit the ground head first, his eyes growing dim until they went out. Alvin and everyone looked towards Tyler, as he stood there motionless holding his head, then the computerized voice spoke again.

"Warning, energon blood concintration at 6 percent and dropping. Stasis lock commencing". Then Tyler said a something that made Alvin's blood run cold, "Override". "Repeat" said the voice, "concintraion critical, further expendatures will result in loss of spark. Stasis lock must commence". "Override" yelled Tyler. "Acknowledge" said the computer.

Tyler stood there, exhuasted and out of energy. Everybody looked towards Alvin, "Alvin" said Simon quietly, "What's stasis lock?". Alvin looked back at Tyler with worry and fear in his eyes who as Tyler took small weak steps. Alvin slowly turned his head as he looked back at everyone else.

"A human version is the brain enducing a coma to prevent death". Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they looked back to Tyler. Brittany then spoke up, "Then that would mean-", "Correct" Alvin said sadly. "If he keeps this up, he won't live much longer. I guess he ment it when he said he will stop at nothing".

Then the silence was broken as they heard a roar over head. Everyone looked up and saw the giant tank form of Megatron fly above them. Megatron kept flying for about a mile before he turned around and went straight for Tyler.

Everyone braced themselves thinking Megatron was going to take Tyler out right there. But to their surprise, he transformed and landed about two dozen meters infront of Tyler. "Tyler, it's good to see you again, my old friend" he said as he crossed his metallic arms.

Tyler clenched his fist as he stared right at Megatron. "You lost the right to call me friend long ago Jordan" he said, his voice sounding weak and exhausted. "You were always a determined person Tyler. That's what I like about you" he said as he began to pace back and fourth.

"You never gave up at anything. You always kept going even though it was pointless". "What I am doing now is not pointless" he said quietly. "Oh really" growled Megatron, "lets examine the situation. I have the monri, my powers are now beyond compensation, and the only thing standing in my way to god hood is you. Look at youself, your exhausted, weak, injured beyond recovery, defeated".

Tyler straighted out as much as he could and looked right at Megatron, "Not just yet". Just as he was about to jump forward to attack, Megatron held up his ray gun. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a group of young children suddenly appeard, all traped behind some sort of shield Megatron was producing.

"One more step" said Megatron as he aimed his gun at the hostages, "and it's ray and bits of children". Everyone one of the young kids looked at Tyler, all yelling and pleading with him to save them as they cried and screamed.

Tyler stared at Megatron in pure anger. "My my" Megatron said, "how human of you. You were weak before you started Tyler, weakened by compassion". Megatron then aimed his gun back at Tyler, giving him the break he needed.

Tyler rolled forward, grabbing a fallen tree trunk in the process. He stood back up right infront of Megatron and swong the trunk as hard as he could, wacking Megatrons arm, keeping him from firing his gun at him.

He then began to bat Megatron as hard as he could. The sound of wood and metal hitting echoing through the air. But Megatron quickly recovered and punched Tyler to the ground making Alvin and his family gasp.

Tyler landed on his stomach, as a aurora of lightning bolts began to cover his body, the same kind that made the shape of his spark.

"Please Tyler" said Megatron as he dusted himself off, "a stick, against a god, pathetic". Tyler slowly began to sit up, but couldn't get past the point of being on all fours. "Final warning" said the computer, "energon depleating, jepardy extreme, repeat, extreme". Tyler groan as he tried to push himself off the ground, but to no avail.

"Please face it Tyler" said Megatron as he took a few steps towards Tyler, "your powers are old and weak, what can you possibly do?" he growled as he aimed his gun back at Tyler. The aurora around him disappeared as he looked back at Megatron.

"Improvise" he said quietly. His hand then transformed into a wrecking ball, as he quickly lunged himself towards Megatron. Before Megatron could even fire, the wrecking ball slammed into him, throwing him to the ground and ejecting the monri into the air.

Everyone watched as the monri fliiped through the air several times before it came back down into Tyler's hands. He was still for a momment as he stared at the monri, he then let out a scream of pain and struggle as his jets struggled to charged for one final shot.

Tyler threw the monri into the air just as two bolts of energy shot out, shattering the monri into dust. Tyler's screams seemed to echo through the air as he fell backwards, the jet engines braking off from his body, as well as several other pieces as he hit the ground.

Suddenly, both Alvin and Megarton screamed in pain as their bodies lit up like the sun. This startled Dave, causing him to drop Alvin, or what they could tell was Alvin. He hit the ground with a thud as the light frew brighter. Alvin's size remained the same, but Megatron began to shink to human size.

Suddenly, the light seemed to collect on one spot on their bodies and shot up into the air, leaving Alvin and what was Megatron on the ground.

The two balls of light went straight into the air and exploded like a firework display. Everything was then silent, both Alvin and the former Megatron laid on the ground, out cold. A roar then past over head as several military fighter jets flew by.

Tanks and other military vehicle drove up as troops ran by, followed by the Canadian Prime Minister. "Now they come" Brittany said as the troops began to spread out. The Prime Minister then went up to a soldier and pointed towards Megatron.

Troops surrounded him, their guns drawn as one tossed him over and placed hand cuffs on the former Decepticon leader.

They forced him to his feet, where Alvin slowly sat up as they all got a look at Megatron's real face. He looked just as he did as the photo they saw several years ago, but a little older looking, and more skinny.

They pushed him towards a military vehile, but he stopped and looked back at Alvin and his family as he yelled at them with the same tone of evil in his voice "Look at you mighty Prime now, he is weak, while I still live".

The soldier kept pushing him as everyone continued to stare at him. Alvin suddenly realized and looked back to Tyler, still in his robot form, sparks eruping across his body, and blue liquid seeping out of his wounds. His eyes were dark, as he laid motionless on the ground.

Ignoring the pain he felt, Alvin ran towards Tyler, with his family following close behind. Alvin went up to Tyler's head and placed his small paws on his massive shoulder.

Everyone soon came up as well and placed their hands on Tyler. Then in a scared tone, Brittany turned to Alvin, "There's, got to be something we can do for him" she said as tears formed in her eyes. Alvin looked down sadly, tear drops falling off his face and hitting the ground.

"He's to far gone, nothing can be done now". Tyler's eyes then sparked back to life, as his head turned to look at Alvin and his family who all held each other in comfort. "Your all alright" Tyler said in a weak, but relieved tone.

Alvin went up to Tyler's head and looked right into his eyes. "Yeah, you did it Tyler, Megatron is gone, he no longer has his powers". "Then I have no regrets in my life, I am at peace" he said quietly. "Tyler" Alvin said quietly as Brittany, his brothers and her sisters came up behind him.

"Being you friend for the last two years was both a thrill and a honour. You were like another brother to me. I might as well tell you I was planning to make you my best man at our wedding". "The honour was mine Alvin, you were like a brother to me as well" Tyler said weakly.

"I would have been honoured to be you best man". Then he adjusted his head to look at everyone else. "The last few years togeather have been wonderful, you all are like family to me, like the brothers and sisters I never had. As my final gift, left me give you this".

Then Tyler's left hand opened, revealing a small speck of light that flew over towards Alvin, and hovered in his paws. "This will help you get back home, and when you do, do me a favour".

"Anything" said Brittany as she moved next to Alvin with tears running down her face. "Live long happy live togeather, all of you. Have a family, grow old, you all deserve it. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Claire, I wish you all long happy lives".

"Thanks Tyler" they all said in unison sadly. Then the Canadian Prime Minister came up with several soldiers guarding him. "Well fought Optimus" he said. "You saved the lives of those in this town, and the rest of the world".

"Thank you Mr Prime Minister" Tyler said, his voice getting weaker and weaker. Then Tyler opened his hand, revealing a envelop inside. "Please deliver this for me, the names are on the front". The Prime Minister took the letter and glanced at the names.

"And do me one more favour". The Prime Minister nodded as Tyler summoned the last of his strength, "My real name is Tyler Pauwel, have those who knew me tell my life, from the bad deeds, to the good, and let me be judged accordingly, the rest is silence".

Then Tyler's eyes grew dim as his head fell back. Alvin and his family held each other, tears flowing from their eyes, their hearts sinking, then they heard a noise come from Tyler. They turned and saw his spark emerging from his body and starting to accended into the sky.

The military soldiers and the Prime Minister stood up and saluted while Alvin and everyone else held each other in a embrace. Alvin looked in the sky at Tyler's spark and said one last thing. "He lived as a guardian, and died a hero. Let his spark join the dynasty, with the greatest of Primes".

Tyler's spark then disappeared into a flash of light as tears ran down their face, with some of them starting to wail, as survivors emerged from hiding spots and started to converge on Tyler's now lifeless body.

**I found the perfect music that goes with Tyler's death scene. Click Link 6 on my profile.** **Ignore the sound effects, images, and the voices in the background. From the beginning to about 3:05 is from when he destroys the monri to when his spark disappears in the sky.**


	7. Chapter 7 There was One, Now Two

Chapter 7 There was One, Now Two

People crowded around Tyler's body, tears running down their faces, not taking notice to dressed and talking chipmunks standing near their feet. Alvin turned to his family and quietly whispered, "I think we shoul leave now".

Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the crowd, until they were far enough away so that their exit wouldn't be noticed. Alvin looked at the glowing spec in his and, then threw it ahead of him, making it open into a vortex.

"Let's go home" Dave said quietly as he took Claire's hand. Each chipmunk then grabed their counterparts hand, but before anyone jumped in, Alvin looked back towards Tyler's body, knowing that he will never see his best friend again.

Brittany noticed what Alvin was doing and gently stroked his face. He look back at Brittany, her ice blues eyes red and blood shot, with tears pouring out. Alvin stroked Brittany's face in return. Just as they were all about to jump, Alvin suddenly froze, his eyes widening in terror as he grabed his side.

"What's wrong Alvin?" said Brittany as everyone turned to see what was happening. Alvin looked up at everyone, his eyes wide, then to their horror, the saw blood trickle out the corner of Alvin's mouth as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Alvin" screamed Brittany as she kneeled down beside Alvin. Jeanette suddenly gasped and pointed to a spot on Alvin's hoodie that was dark and growing quickly, in the same spot were he was stabed by the Decepticon.

Alvin raised his head, and looked at the wound. "I guess I didn't have a chance to heal" he said as blood gushed out his mouth. "You going to be fine Alvin" said Brittany as she tried to hold back the bleeding. She turned back to Dave and Simon, almost screaming, "Do something".

Simon came up beside Alvin and tried to help Brittany stop the bleeding while Dave kept Alvin's head up. "There is to much blood" Simon said, with intense terror in his voice. "Don't quit" yelled Brittany as she continued to try and save Alvin.

"Britt" Alvin said weakly as he gently grabed Brittany's paw. She stopped and looked into Alvin's eyes. He gave a small comforting smile to Brittany, as he stroked her face. "It's to late" he said sadly. "No it isn't" screamed Brittany, as she grabed Alvin's face, "you aren't leaving me".

"Britt" Alvin said looking into her eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't marry you, and for breaking my promise that I will be fine. I want you to know this though, I love you with all my love, and I always will". "Don't say that" said Brittany as she continued to try stop the bleeding, Alvin though wasn't done.

"Simon, Thedore, I love you guys, you were great brothers". Simon and Thedore kneeled beside Alvin, tears forming in their eyes. "We love you to" said Theodore, "You were a awesome big brother" finished Simon. Then Alvin turned to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, you two are like my sisters, take care of my brothers, and Brittany". "Thank you Alvin" Eleanor said sadly, "We will take care of them" Jeanette added. Then Alvin looked up at Dave and Claire. "Dave, Claire, you are like my parents, thank you for everything you have done for me, my brothers and the chipettes, and thanks for taking us in".

Claire burst into tears as Dave kneeled down, tears forming in his eyes. "You are my son Alvin, I would do anything for you. I'm so proud of you" he said as he burst into tears. Alvin then looked down at Brittany, who was still tending to his wound.

"Brittany, it's time to let me go, I love you so much" he said as tears formed in his eyes. Alvin then felt his vision blur as he fainted from the loss of blood. "Alvin, stay with me" screamed Brittany, but Alvin didn't move. Brittany then hugged Alvin as tight as she could, wailing in agony.

Dave and everyone stood around them, looking down sadly as tears hit the ground. Brittany's cries echoed through the air as she continued to hold Alvin. Then they noticed something landing on the ground, a white speck of light.

They all looked up into the sky, and saw the sky was filled with them like falling snow. Everyone watched as the specks began to fall around them, looking like tiny stars. The specks then begans to swirl around and began to cluster in one spot about ten meters away.

Everyone stared in confusion as it began to formed the figure of women, wearing a bright white robe with red and blond hair. She slowly walked towards Dave and his family. Brittany looked at the figure in fear as she still tightly hugged Alvin and screamed "Get away".

The woman stopped about five meters away and looked at all of them with a gental smile. "Such bravery the two showed today to gave everything they had to protect the greater good, not thinking about themselves. A sigh to show how pure of heart they are" the robed women said as she looked down at Alvin.

"What are you?" said Simon looking straight at the mysterious women. "I am the Oracle" she replied. Everyone then remembered what Tyler said about how he got his powers. "Your the one that gave Tyler his powers, aren't you?" said Jeanette.

The Oracle smiled and gave a nod. "I was also the one that helped you get to this universe. You had to be here for this, love is the greatest strenght, and all of you are filled with love for one another. That is more powerful than any Primes power. Such bravery was shown today, bravery that deserves a reward".

She then kneeled down to pick up Alvin, but Brittany held on. "Do not worry child" the Oracle said, "everything will be fine". Brittany looked at the oracle then down at Alvin and reluctantly let go as the Oracle picked up him and walked over to Tyler's body.

People that were still around Tyler's body suddenly seemed to fade out of existance as she up to Tyler with Alvin in her hands. She placed Alvin next to Tyler as she began to glow. Her form disappeared as she tranformed into three bright glowing orbs that began to circle around Tyler and Alvin.

Alvin and Tyler's bodies then lifted of the ground, as the orbs circling them went faster and faster. Their bodies began to glow as they turned into bright orbs as well. The two orbs that were Tyler and Alvin grew brighter and brighter.

Everyone sheilded their eyes from the bright light, not knowing what was happening. Suddenly they felt a huge rush of wind, almost pushing them to the ground. Everyone slowly uncovered their eyes and saw to their amazment, what almost seemed like gold dust settling around them.

As soon as it hit the ground, it disappeared. As the dust settled, they no longer saw a destroyed town, they saw a town that seemed like new, nothing damaged, nothing destroyed, it all looked normal.

Then Claire gasped, everyone turned and saw with her hands to her face as she slowly raised her hand and pointed straight ahead. Everyone turned and gasped, Brittany almost collapsing from shock and joy.

There walking towards them, were Tyler and Alvin, both of them alive and well. Brittany had her paws to her face, tears running down it at what she saw. They were all still, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Tyler and Alvin then stopped a few meters away, giving them them big smiles. Brittany took one small step forward, then ran at Alvin, as the tears continued to flow. Alvin braced himself as Brittany ran into him, knocking him to the ground as Brittany hugged him as hard as she could.

Alvin gasped for breath as the rest of his family joined in. "Everyone, get off, I can't breath" Alvin weezed.

Everyone slowly let go of Alvin, tears of joy rolling down their faces. "We thought we lost you" Simon said wiping away a tear. "You guys can't get rid of me so easily" Alvin said as he stood back up. "I'm sorry if I scared you all" he said looking at his family with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry as well" said Tyler as he kneeled down infront of them. Everyone looked at Tyler and Alvin, glad to see they were alive. "Alvin, Tyler" said the Oracle as she approached them, her long hair blowing in the breeze. "You two have shown great courage, and disregard for your lives for a greater good, for that you deserve a second chance, and a reward,".

Then she turned to Alvin, a gental smile forming across her face, "Alvin, you risked losing you family, and your bride to end Megatron's evil, and for that you are now a Prime". Everyone's eyes widened, especially Alvin and Tyler's at what they heard.

"Then that means me and Tyler are brothers" said Alvin as he turned to Tyler with a smile. Tyler returned the smile, and looked at Alvin, "Then welcome to the Pauwel family, were we do things that go beyond your wildest nightmares".

Alvin chuckled with the rest of his family at Tyler's usual joke, "And welcome to the Seville family, where unusual is usual". Tyler and Alvin turned to the Oracle and gave a bow, "Thank you for everything Oracle".

The Oracle began to fade away, but she smiled as she said one last thing, "A rise Optimus and Rodimus Prime, I wish you all luck in your future". Then she disappeared from sight, as Alvin looked up at Tyler. "Alvin Dave Rodimus Prime Seville, I love how that sounds".

Tyler gave a chuckle as he looked over his home town. "Everything is as it was before Jordan found the monri. Lost lives restored, but he will pay for his crimes". "Where is he" said Alvin looking around, not seeing the vehicle he was being held in.

Tyler looked down at Alvin, "I transported him to a UN prison, only a few people in this world know what happen. Everyone else never even heard the name Megatron".

Brittany then went up behind Alvin, and hugged him again, as the rest of his family did. "Don't worry guys" said Alvin as he retured the hug, "I won't leave again, I promise". "You better not" said Brittany, still with tears in her eyes, "I won't have you leave again when our wedding is coming up".

Then something caught Brittany's eye, she looked up at Tyler, seeing him looking around, as if looking for someone, but saw nothing. Tyler slowly lowered and shook his head. "Who is he looking for" thought Brittany as she continued hugging Alvin.

But she was to over joyed to be thinking about that as she continued hugging Alvin. They then slowly pulled apart as he looked towards his whole family, "Lets go home" he said as a vortex opened a few meteres away.

He gently took Brittany's hand as he and his family approached the vortex. "I'll see you in a few days" said Tyler as he transfomed back into his robotic form. "I expect that best man invite is still open". Alvin smiled as he turned back towards Tyler, "It is, brother, see you soon". Alvin and his family then jumped in, going back home to finally have the perfect life they deserved.

**This isn't the last chapter, there will be one more that is part of the story. If any of you have questions, start asking, otherwise, I won't post a Q&A chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 8 Goodbye Old Friend

There was a small room with a metal table and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Jordan Scott, the former Megatron sat in the centre of the table, wearing a orange prison suit. He looked down at his hands, which were shakled tightly attached to chains that lead down to his feet.

The room was quiet, the only sound was coming from his shakles chains everytime he moved. He he kept his eyes on a camera in the top corner of the room, watching the red light blinking on and off as it continued to watch him. Jordan eyed the camera as he saw the red light go out, then the lamp over his head quickly flicker.

He gave a small smile as he continued looking at the front of the room. "I knew you would show up eventually, you never give up" he said as he leaned back in his chair. Tyler then emerged from the dark corner of the room behind Jordan and stood a foot behind him.

"You should know me well enough. I'm very persistant Jordan" Tyler said as he walked to the front of the table. "That was one thing I always admired about you Tyler" said Jordan as he smiled at him, "You always kept going. Even with all those teachers that treated you like dirt, you always kept at, giving all your effort, it's the same story with your family isn't it" he said as a evil smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

Tyler's face suddenly burned with anger as Jordan just stared at him. "After all, you did do everything they asked, and look at how they repaid you". Tyler then threw the table out of the way, causing it to slame against the far wall.

He then charged at Jordan as his hand wrapped around his neck. He threw Jordan against wall as he lifted him off the ground with the one hand around his neck. "You don't get to talk about them" growled Tyler as he continued holding Jordan.

"Your right" weezed Jordan under Tyler's grip, "Let's talk about Sarah". Tyler eyes burned with hate as his grip tightened around Jordan's neck, making him struggle for air. Tyler looked at Jordan, his breathing heavy and deep. Just before Jordan was about to pass out, Tyler threw Jordan to the ground. He laid on the ground, coughing and weezing for air.

After a moment of lying on the floor, Jordan slowly turned and smiled at Tyler. "So, the Tyler Pauwel I knew in public school still exists". Tyler slowly stepped towards Jordan, his fist clenched as his face burned bright red.

"Why the long face Tyler?" Jordan said chuckling as he sat up, "Do you feel bad for what you did to Sarah". Tyler then kicked Jordan across the face, making him collapse to the ground. "Shut up" growled Tyler as Jordan spit blood out of his mouth.

"I have to give her credit though" said Jordan, "Out of all the years we all knew each other, she hurt you in a way I never could have". Tyler kicked Jordan across the face again, his anger starting to boil over.

Jordan faced the ground as blood dripped from his mouth. "Why did you that to her Tyler?" said Jordan looking up at him with curousity. Tyler just starred at Jordan, as he tried to calm himself. "You know very well why I did it. I did it to protect her, from criminals, and you" he said looking at Jordan with anger burning in his eyes.

"You know" said Jordan as he slowly got up, "The three of us were like the muskateers, always there to help each other. Now it is a man who stands alone, with no one in his pathetic messed up life. Nothing goes right for you does it Tyler".

Tyler's breaths became deeper as he unclenched his fist. "I still have Alvin and his family, they are my family now". Jordan just shook his head, "And have you told them everything, about your past, your family, and Sarah".

"What I tell them is my business Jordan" Tyler said as he turned away. "That is why you should have joined the Decepticons" said Jordan. "You wouldn't have been plauged by these primitive emotions, and you could have destroyed all that have wronged you. The Tyler I knew back then probably would have done that. The one who hated everyone and everything".

Tyler turned back to Jordan, "I'm not that person anymore". "What I just saw says otherwise" said Jordan with a evil grin on his face.

"People change Jordan, I'm not that social outcast that everyone thought was a freak. I'm a good man now that has a career, and is well respected by everyone". "You still could have gotten back at those public school teachers that bullied you. I don't think that would have done any harm" Jordan said as he crossed his shackled arms.

Tyler just shook his head, "When I accepted these powers, I accepted the duty to protect all life, no matter the type or what it did. Unlike you, I had a sense to duty and resposibility honour, and self respect that went back years, even before I got them".

"A lot of people saw that" said Jordan. "Remember in highschool. You were committed to your school work, that you ignored everything else accept me and Sarah. Girls would flirt with you or always tried to kiss you, but you always pushed them away. That is a teenagers dream, but you acted like it was a nightmare".

Tyler slowly rolled his eyes, "Those girls had no self respect for themselves. I'm not some kind of sex pervert, I show women respect, even if they don't for themselves". Jordan smiled, "That is one of the reasons everyone in public school saw you as a freak. If they could only see what you were really like".

Tyler just stood there silent, looking at Jordan coldly. "We had good times togeather in school didn't we?" said Jordan. "We always managed to make a good laugh". "Until you choose your side" Tyler said quietly.

"I would have been doing them a favour, a bunch of teens on a path probably down a the criminal road, I would have saved them time in going to the chair" he said with smile of joy on his face. "A path you made for youself now" said Tyler.

Jordan looked up, his face turning white. "They are charging you with treason and genocide. The death sentence is the expected verdict". Jordan eyes widened in horror as he fell to his knees, realizing his time was limited.

"How is the great Megatron going to get out of this one" said Tyler as he moved back into the dark corner. "Good bye Jordan, I will always remember our friendship" he said as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Jordan alone one again in the room.

**Well, there's the third story, almost heart breaking there for a moment. The next story, you will learn one of the secrets Tyler has been holding. There will be no Q&A chapter, so this story is done. The next one will be called "His Struggle" and will be released tommorow**


End file.
